Technical Field
The present invention relates to a setting program for setting a computer to a state capable of controlling a device, a device control apparatus, and a setting method for setting a computer to a state capable of controlling a device.
Related Art
A user of a printer (one type of device) performs the work of connecting the printer to a PC (computer) to achieve a state of the printer being able to be controlled by the computer (printer setup). This kind of setup includes various processes such as various types of operations by the user on the printer, installation of printer drivers to the computer and the like. Setup is normally realized by these various processes progressing in a predetermined sequence according to the instructions of a program called a setup program.
Systems are known that execute the printer setup by sequentially displaying on a PC screen a printer driver installation procedure screen using a USB or a wireless network installation procedure screen using a USB (see JP-A-2006-333321 (Patent Document 1), for example).